Forget-me-not
by lele-35
Summary: Ou comment des fleurs bleues toutes simples deviennent tellement plus. Merlin retrouve son Roi au XXIème siècle, et une certaine tradition les fait se rapprocher.


**Note: Bonjour tout le monde! Alors me revoilà avec un OS ^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez, à présent que La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants est terminée, je peux faire des petites histoires :) Du coup, celui-là est tout frais x) Inspiré d'un fanart que j'ai vu sur Tumblr, à propos des fleurs bleues " Forget Me Not" ;) Enjoy!**

- Vraiment, Merlin ? Des fleurs ? se moqua Arthur .

Le jeune valet avait en effet rapporté des fleurs bleues alors qu'il était à la recherche d'herbes pour Gaïus. Il avait surpris Guenièvre dans la chambre royale à se lamenter de l'aspect trop cordiale de la pièce. Elle était Reine depuis maintenant six mois, et s'habituait très bien à ce statut, mais il arrivait que sa maison lui manque, et qu'elle y retourne de temps à autre. En bon ami, Merlin avait pensé que ces fleurs pourraient lui remonter le moral, et ajouteraient une touche personnelle à la chambre. Mais alors qu'il les déposait dans un vase, son idiot de Roi l'avait surpris.

- C'est gentil, je ne te savais pas si attentionné, le taquina-t-il d'un ton faussement touché.

- Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez au courant de l'existence d'un tel mot, cingla Merlin.

- J'ai toujours su que tu aurais dû être une fille Merlin, annonça Arthur d'un ton sérieux, l'ignorant, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait à ce point !

Le valet roula des yeux.

- Elles ne sont pas pour vous, elles sont pour Guenièvre.

- Ma foi, entre copines, vous devez savoir ce qui est bon pour l'une, répliqua Arthur avec un sourire en coin.

Merlin ne répondit pas, décidant de l'ignorer. Il poursuivit son activité, à savoir mettre les fleurs dans le vase.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit à des fleurs ? fit Arthur d'un ton faussement déçu, tu en offres à ta Reine, mais pas à ton Roi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi un tel traitement de faveur.

- Elles sont dans votre chambre, fit-il sur un ton d'évidence, il n'y a aucun traitement de faveur.

- Mais l'attention était réservée à Guenièvre.

Mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé, Merlin saisit une petite poignée de fleurs bleues et les tendit à Arthur, qui, stupéfait, les regarda pendant quelques secondes. Avec un sourire narquois, le valet déclara :

- Tenez, Sire. Voilà pour vous.

Sans attendre de réponses, il les fourra dans les mains de son Roi, qui, éberlué, ne réagit même pas. Merlin jugea qu'il valait mieux partir avant qu'il n'ait retrouvé toutes ses capacités. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard :

- MERLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Et une course-poursuite s'engageait dans le château.

Ce qui avait été à l'origine une attention envers une de ses meilleures amies devint rapidement une blague entre le valet et le Roi. Merlin rapportait à présent régulièrement des fleurs bleues, que Gaïus appelait « Forget me not » ce qui voulait dire « Ne m'oublie pas ». C'était un drôle de nom pour une plante, mais le valet n'y pensait pas plus que ça.

Ainsi, dès qu'il le pouvait, il déposait une fleur sur les deux oreillers royaux. Et Arthur ne pouvait pas grogner, car ne le découvrant que le soir, Guenièvre était avec lui, et était ravie de cette attention. A la place, il se contentait de fixer Merlin avec un air mauvais, comme s'il allait le regretter le lendemain.

Et souvent, il se retrouvait donc en cible de l'entraînement des jeunes chevaliers, sous les yeux moqueurs du Roi.

- Alors Merlin ? Des années passées à mon service devraient t'avoir appris à te défendre, et pourtant, tu te fais battre comme une fille !

Mais le brun rétorquait par l'offensive des « Forget me not », et cachait des fleurs non seulement sur les oreillers, mais dans les coins, et tous les vases disponibles. Un jour, il alla même jusqu'à décorer le sol et le lit de pétales bleues. Guenièvre avait rapidement deviné que les fleurs étaient devenues une blague entre le valet et le Roi, et rigolait franchement devant leurs disputes.

Au fur à et à mesure des mois, la blague se calma et devint tout simplement une habitude. Tous les jours, Merlin remplissait un vase avec des « Forget Me Not » et Arthur ne disait plus rien, les fleurs faisant à présent parties de la chambre.

Arthur apprit par inadvertance lui aussi le nom de ces fleurs grâce à Guenièvre, qui les connaissait bien. En effet, un jour que Merlin était porté disparu pour la énième fois, sans doute à la Taverne, il n'y avait pas eu de livraison de cette plante, et la Reine s'était demandée où étaient les Forget Me Not. Devant les yeux étonnés de son mari, elle lui avait expliqué tout. Le Roi ne s'y était pas non plus attardé, juste vaguement surpris.

_Oxford, Angleterre, 2014._

Merlin se promenait dans les rues du Campus universitaire, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Morgane, _sa_ Morgane, lui avait dit de _le_ retrouver à un café.

C'était une longue histoire. Merlin avait finit par croiser Morgane à Noël, alors qu'il était chez Gwen, qu'il avait rencontré grâce à Elyan, qui se trouvait être un ami de Gwaine, qui se trouvait être un ami de Lancelot.

Quand il avait rencontré Lancelot pour la première fois, il s'était senti perdre connaissance. Quand il avait repris conscience, il avait cru qu'il avait rêvé, mais l'homme responsable de son évanouissement était devant ses yeux, visiblement inquiet. Ce fut la première chose que Merlin constata : Lancelot n'avait rien perdu de cette bonté et gentillesse naturelle qui lui étaient propres. Il l'avait rencontré à Londres, après que Lancelot avait joué dans la pièce de théâtre « Les Trois Mousquetaires » au Shakespeare's Globe, dans le rôle d'Aramis. En effet, l'homme sortait du théâtre, et Merlin passait devant juste à ce moment là. Et il s'était donc retrouvé à être chez Lancelot, qui avait décidé de le prendre avec lui, car il avait un ami médecin, Gaïus. Voir le vieil homme avait d'ailleurs failli faire retomber Merlin dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience. Cependant, il s'était ressaisi en se disant qu'il était tout de même plus robuste que ça.

Mais son cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre la chamade, affolé. Gaïus l'avait fait remarqué, et il avait prétendu être tout simplement nerveux en présence d'un médecin. A cet instant, il avait eu envi de pleurer. De joie, de tristesse, de panique ? Il n'en savait rien . Quoiqu'il en fût, il devint ami avec Lancelot, et apprit au fur à et mesure du temps que d'autres personnes du temps de Camelot étaient revenues à la vie, sans aucun souvenir de leurs vies précédentes. Il s'était donc mis en tête qu'Arthur l'était probablement aussi, et faisait de son mieux pour le trouver.

Il avait pensé que tout partait de sa première rencontre familière, à savoir Lancelot, et avait eu raison. Grâce à lui il avait fait la rencontre de Gwaine, et ainsi de suite. Ils étaient devenus tous une bande d'amis.

Et puis Merlin avait retrouvé Morgane. Tout d'abord terrifié à l'idée qu'elle se souvienne, il sympathisa avec elle, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle connaissait peut-être Arthur. Et c'était le cas, puisque dans cette réalité aussi, il se trouvait être son demi-frère. Il avait essayé de mener la conversation de manière à avoir l'opportunité de rencontrer Arthur, et à présent, il était dans les rues d'Oxford, à chercher un café où il pourrait le retrouver.

Bien-sûr, il savait qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de lui, et appréhendait ce moment. Le fait que les autres n'aient aucun souvenirs de lui lui avait fait mal, et si la joie de les avoir retrouver l'accablait, la tristesse aussi lorsqu'il voyait la lueur dans les yeux qu'on réservait habituellement aux étrangers réservée à lui.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir lorsqu'il serait devant Arthur. Il savait qu'il devait paraître aussi normal que possible, et ne pas sembler dingue car il devait le revoir, mais tout son esprit criait « Arthur, Arthur, ARTHUR ! » .

Il arriva au café. Tremblant comme jamais, il tenta de maîtriser sa respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes, une voix lui demanda :

- Hey, c'est toi Merlin ?

Ce ne fut même pas lui qui réagit. Sa magie, affolée par cette voix si familière, et pourtant pas entendue depuis des siècles, cassa un verre à la table la plus proche. Personne ne fut blessé heureusement, et il y eut plus de surprise que de mal, mais Merlin ne s'en soucia même pas.

Il fixait Arthur. Il essayait de le faire avec aucune émotion, mais il savait que c'était le contraire. Il savait que son état devait être retranscrire dans ses yeux aussi facilement qu'un livre ouvert : De la peur, de la tristesse, de la joie, de l'appréhension, de la panique, de la joie, de la joie, de la joie...

- O... oui , balbutia-t-il.

Arthur l'observa, étonné de le voir si bouleversé, mais répondit d'un ton normal :

- Morgane m'a dit que tu cherchais un colocataire pour être à Chris Churge College ?

- O .. oui.

Merlin se sentait idiot, mais il ne pouvait pas se reprendre aussi vite que pour Gaïus et Lancelot.

- Hum... tu vas bien ?

S'il répondait encore un « O..oui », Arthur allait penser qu'il était cinglé.

- Parfa.. parfaitement. Juste un petit euh.. mal de.. de gorge.

Arthur hocha la tête sans grande conviction, et il s'attela à lui expliquer la situation. Ainsi, toute l'après-midi, Merlin eut droit à un rendez-vous avec son Roi, et son cœur n'arrêta pas de jouer la chamade une seule fois.

Au moment des « au revoir », alors qu'il avait réussi à se détendre et à répondre à peu près normalement à Arthur, Merlin fixa la main tendue.

- Et là, tu es censé me serrer la main, ajouta-t-il avec humour.

- Hum.. oui.

Et il s'éxécuta.

- Tu es bizarre, décréta Arthur avec un léger sourire.

- JE suis bizarre ? répéta Merlin, ce n'est pas moi qui porte une chemise rouge qui ne me va presque pas ! Il faudrait penser à changer de taille.

Surpris lui-même de son audace, il attendit la réaction du blond, qui avait l'air indigné.

- Je ne suis pas gros ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Pas encore. Mais je sens le trou supplémentaire dans la ceinture.

- Eh bien il n'y en a pas, rétorqua-t-il .

- Oh, ça ne saurait tarder si tu continues à manger des éclairs au chocolat comme cet après-midi !

Avec un sourire moqueur, Merlin partit sans attendre de réponses, tandis qu'Arthur le regardait s'en aller.

Merlin l'avait tutoyé avec un effort, mais sans trop y penser non plus. Après avoir vécu dans ce siècle, il savait très bien que la coutume était généralement de se tutoyer à cet âge vite.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une légère tristesse à l'idée que son Roi ne se souvienne pas de lui.

Arthur rentra chez lui avec une impression extrêmement familière. Le jeune qu'il avait rencontré cet après-midi était bizarre, mais il s'était dit qu'il était tout simplement malade. Cependant quand il avait osé lui dire qu'il avait du poids en trop, il s'était vite débarrassé de toute excuse. Il _était_ bizarre.

Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de ressentir de la sympathie à son égard. C'était un sentiment tout aussi bizarre que l'homme.

C'est pourquoi quand il s'endormit, il ne s'attendit pas à se réveiller, en tant que Roi Arthur de Camelot.

Il s'était souvenu. La nuit l'avait aidé à débloquer ses souvenirs, déjà pratiquement déverrouillées par l'unique présence de Merlin. Son inconscient avait pris le dessus, et ses rêves s'étaient transformés en souvenirs de sa vie passée. Il se souvenait de tout. Absolument tout. Camelot, la magie, Merlin...

Et il était sûr que son ami se souvenait de lui également. Néanmoins, afin d'être sûr de ne pas passer pour un idiot lorsqu'il lui sauterait dessus en lui disant qu'il savait qu'il était un sorcier etc... si malgré tout il avait tort, il décida de trouver un moyen subtil de lui annoncer.

Le choix s'imposa alors comme une évidence. Dans deux jours, il reverrait le brun. Il avait deux jours pour mettre à plat son plan.

Arthur arriva en avance le jour J, dans le salon de l'université, aujourd'hui vide. Excité, il attendait avait impatience son ami. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis littéralement des siècles si on mettait à part l'autre jour. Et il se sentait ému malgré lui. Il se souvenait encore de son dernier mot : « Merci ». Il était mort dans ses bras, et il ne voulait même pas penser à comment son ami avait été dévasté. Il ne voulait pas spécialement se valoriser, mais il savait, et était certain que Merlin avait dû être au fond du trou pendant longtemps. Lui, l'aurait été.

- Arthur ! s'exclama la voix de son serviteur bien connue.

Il se retourna, le cœur battant, et vit le brun venir vers lui avec un sourire légèrement nerveux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'approcher d'avantage pour lui serrer la main, il instaura une distance lui-même en tendant son bras. Un air interrogateur et légèrement inquiet sur le visage, Merlin le regarda.

Après quelques secondes, il tendit son autre bras, où, dans sa main, se tenait un petit bouquet de fleurs bleues « Forget me not ». Il vit les yeux de Merlin se poser sur elles, et devenir peu à peu humides. Puis, lentement, il releva le regard vers le sien, et Arthur hocha la tête.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Merlin se jeta dans ses bras. Légèrement surpris, il ne fit aucune plaisanteries, et lui rendit même son étreinte, comprenant parfaitement. Jamais son valet et lui ne s'étaient étreints de cette façon. Bien-sûr, lorsqu'il avait disparu une fois, il l'avait lui-même attiré à lui, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient pris dans les bras de façon aussi... passionnée, soulagée.

- Arthur ! murmura-t-il.

Il resserra son étreinte.

- Oui.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un petit moment. Ils finirent par se lâcher, presque à regret, et Arthur constata avec stupeur que lui-même avait le regard humide.

- Vous êtes vivant !

Cette fois, le vouvoiement n'avait pas pu être retenu.

- Aussi en vie que l'on puisse l'être, oui.

- Et vous vous êtes souvenu...

- Oui.

- Et...

Un vibrement provenant du portable de Merlin les interrompit. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Et encore un autre.

- C'est... Elyan. Et... Lancelot. Et...Gwaine... et... les autres chevaliers. Ils.. ils disent qu'ils se souviennent !

Arthur, de son côté, reçut un sms de Léon et de Perceval.

- Léon et Perceval également, annonça-t-il.

- Alors ils étaient avec vous ?

- Oui.

Arthur pensa à Gwen. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas très loin car elle était l'amie de Morgane.

- Et.. Gwen, aussi.

- Tu connais Gwen ?

- Oui. J'ai pu remonté jusqu'à vous grâce à elle et aux chevaliers. Je les ai rencontrés un à un, seulement ils ne se souvenaient pas de moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous souveniez de moi.

- Je sais, mais... eh bien disons que la nuit après t'avoir rencontré, mon esprit a enfin réalisé qu'il t'avait déjà vu. J'imagine que... ça a en quelque sorte débloqué les souvenirs des autres.

- C'est grâce à la magie... souffla Merlin.

Arthur hocha la tête. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, à présent qu'il n'y avait plus de secrets entre eux.

- Vous êtes prêt à redevenir Roi ? l'interrogea Merlin.

- Il y a déjà une Reine, souligna-t-il, et je ne me vois pas devenir Ministre.

- Vous êtes revenu ) cette époque pour une raison, fit Merlin d'un ton mystérieux, votre destin est loin d'être terminé... il vient même de commencer.

Arthur esquissa un sourire. Les phrases à propos de sa destinée de Merlin lui avaient manquées.

**Note: Et voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir votre avis par une review :D **


End file.
